Lucha de Titanes
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Durante la búsqueda de un Luffy desbocado en una nueva shima, Zoro se encuentra que... ¿ya no está en Grand Line?


**Lucha de Titanes**

**ZoroxErza. Doble Filo.**

Cada vez que llegaban a una nueva shima era lo mismo…Zoro se preguntaba si algún día aprendería a no salir corriendo a lo loco en busca de meshi dejando a sus nakamas atrás sin un solo pensamiento de duda.

_¿La verdad? Luffy jamás podrá cambiar._

Y una vez más allí estaban el resto de sus nakama recorriendo un lugar desconocido con la única intención de encontrar al baka de su senchou. Por supuesto que tuvieron que dividirse en varios grupos…con la excusa de cubrir más terreno y así poder encontrar a Luffy mucho antes. Para Zoro aquello no tenía ningún sentido pues únicamente usando el olfato de Chopper habrían acabado igual de rápido y además sin la necesidad de que alguno de ellos acabase perdiéndose.

Su grupo estaba formado por Robin, por lo que Zoro daba shai, y, porque no todo iba a ser buena suerte, Brook.

_¿Y para qué vendrá alguien que en teoría no tiene ojos?_

En verdad sólo eran quejas ya que sabía que Brook mantenía, de alguna manera desconocida, la capacidad de ver.

_…_

Por eso a nadie le extrañó que Luffy le pidiera ser su nakama.

-Pareces demasiado pensativo, kenshi-san-. Robin le cogió de la mano durante unos segundos antes de volvérsela a liberar. En territorio desconocido sabía que a Zoro le preocupaba no mantenerse alerta.

Aquel pequeño contacto fue suficiente para volver a cabrear a Zoro contra Luffy. Si no hubiera salido corriendo no tendrían que estar perdiendo el tiempo buscándole y podría estar pasando un buen rato con Robin.

-Sólo espero que ese baka esté bien…para que pueda darle una buena paliza por todos los problemas que nos causa-. Zoro miró de pies a cabeza a Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.-…tantas posibilidades…

Robin le sonrió con igual necesidad.

-Interesantes comentarios velados-. Intervino Brook viendo a sus nakama.-Me parece que significan que estáis totalmente excitados.

Los dos nakama se ruborizaron.

_¡Si será desgraciado!_

Robin se adelantó unos cuantos pasos mientras usaba sus 'ojos fleur' para cubrir más terreno en aquel bosque en el que incluso a la luz del sol le costaba entrar. Por supuesto fue perder la cercanía de Robin para que Zoro se desviase del paso.

_Me pregunto cómo pueden dejar ir a Zoro caminar libremente si no ve por donde camina._

Y como si fuera una respuesta a su pregunta Brook vio algo extraño justo delante de Zoro…

-Oi, Zoro, ¿puedes ver lo mismo que yo?-. Preguntó Brook.-…pero ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO OJOS PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!! YO HO HO HO.

Robin se llevó una mano al pecho al sentir un extraño pinchazo en el corazón.

Antes de que Zoro pudiera responderle desapareció en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido…

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!!-. Gritó Brook al ver como su nakama había desaparecido delante suya.

_Y ahora, ¿qué le vas a decir a Robin?_

-¿Ocurre algo, Brook?

La pregunta de Robin volvió a arrancar un nuevo alarido de las cuerdas vocales del esqueleto…aunque claro, ¡¡él sólo es huesos!!

La morena se volvió hacia donde 'presuntamente' debían estar sus dos nakama para encontrarse solamente a uno de ellos.

-¿Dónde se encuentra kenshi-san?

Lo primero que pensó era lo normal, que Zoro se había vuelto a perder a la primera oportunidad en que le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero viendo el gesto preocupado de su nakama sintió de nuevo aquel pinchazo en su corazón.

-¡¿Kenshi-san?!-. El tono de su voz empezó a aumentar en preocupación con el paso de los segundos.-¡¿KENSHI-SAN?!

Brook se sentía fatal por no haber impedido que Zoro entrase por aquel sitio.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Zoro se volvió hacia su nakama pero ya no se encontraba detrás de él.

-…

Aunque lo peor era que ni siquiera estaba el bosque en el que apenas un instante estaba junto a Robin y Brook…ahora se encontraba en plena ciudad.

_¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?_

Zoro se fijó en como la gente le miraba sorprendida y en verdad no era de extrañar pues acababa de aparecer de golpe allí mismo saliendo de la nada. Lo que para él era completamente imposible. La única respuesta lógica y con algo de sentido era que una vez más, y sin ser culpa suya, se había perdido y alejado de sus nakama…

¿La parte buena de todo esto?

_Estando en la ciudad seguro que encontraré al baka de Luffy en el primer lugar donde sirvan meshi._

¿La parte mala de todo esto?

_No tengo ni idea por donde empezar a buscar…¡Joder!…¡¿¡y que coño te esperabas si nunca has estado en esta ciudad!?!_

Caminando a ciegas terminaría perdiéndose y regresando de nuevo al bosque, lo que en parte le haría volver al lado de Robin…(y de Brook) pero perdería esta clara oportunidad de encontrar a Luffy.

Decidió preguntar a la primera persona que se le cruzase si había visto a Luffy. Para Zoro eso no sería mucho problema ya que conociéndole seguramente entraría en la ciudad a grito pelado pidiendo meshi y niku a toneladas.

-Oi, disculpa.

Zoro le bloqueó el paso a una mecchen akage…y, a pesar de que llevaba el pelo más largo que Nami, no pudo evitar pensar en que tal vez esta también estuviera cortada por el mismo patrón que su nakama y le fuera a cobrar por la información. Por eso pensándoselo dos veces decidió que le preguntaría a otra persona.

_A una que no sea akage_-. Se dijo para si mismo.

-Nah, olvídalo.

Pero cuando Zoro intentó seguir su camino fue aquella mecchen quien se le interpuso. Y Zoro supo que había acertado con ella.

_Problemas._

-¿Qué necesitas?-. Le preguntó la pelirroja. Su tono fuerte y autoritario le sonaba bien a oídos de Zoro además, a pesar de vestir una falda, que le daba un aire muy sensual al permitir esa libertad de movimientos a sus piernas, la coraza y sobre todo aquella mirada la revelaba como una guerrera.

_…esas botas…_

-La verdad es que estoy buscando a uno de mis nakama. Resulta que cuando el muy baka empieza a pensar con su estómago se olvida de todo lo que le rodea…incluso de sus propios nakama-. No sabía por qué pero aquella mecchen imponía bastante y le estaba haciendo hablar de más. Lo mejor era ir al grano e intentar encontrar a Luffy.-Es joven, aunque con su comportamiento parece un crío, no para de querer comer y siempre anda dando gritos y buscando pelea. Por supuesto que resulta demasiado baka a simple vista pero en verdad se puede confiar en él y en su fuerza. No deja a ninguno de sus nakama atrás y siempre golpea antes de pensar…si al final acaba haciéndolo que lo dudo mucho.

La mecchen miró a Zoro de una manera muy escudriñante antes de dar un suspiro de resignación.

-Sé de quién hablas-. La akage señaló hacia una calle que había detrás de ella.-Si sigues por esa calle te encontrarás con la catedral de Chaldean y si sigues toda esa calle hasta el final llegarás hasta un edificio. Ese es el gremio de magos "Fairy Tail" y te puedo asegurar que le encontrarás allí.

Zoro no entendía de lo que le estaba hablando.

_¡¿Magos?! Pero, ¿qué kuso iba a estar haciendo Luffy en…un gremio…de magos!!_

Era como si lo estuviera viendo ahora mismo. Eses brillo peligroso en los ojos de Luffy que únicamente servía para llevarles de cabeza a grandes problemas.

_¡¡Ese baka va a intentar hacer nakama a todos esos magos!!_

Conociéndole como le conocía, Zoro sabía que sólo era necesario un simple y absurdo truco del tres al cuarto para dejarle embobado…y en ese estado Luffy era, si eso era posible, aún más peligroso en sus decisiones.

-¡¡Arigatou, mecchen!!-. Se despidió Zoro mientras corría siguiendo la dirección que le había dado la akage.

Aquel extraño peliverde le daba muy mala espina pero sabía que no tenía que preocuparse de nada. En este mundo no había nadie lo suficientemente loco para meterse en el mismísimo gremio de "Fairy Tail" buscando bronca. Y si así fuera, pues ese sería su último error.

Ahora no tenía tiempo para perderlo pensando en asuntos que carecían de importancia pues tenía una misión que cumplir. Una misión que únicamente cinco miembros de "Fairy Tail" tenían permitido aceptar.

Una misión de rango S.

-Oi, discúlpame…¿sabes por dónde queda la casa de los "Fairy Tail"?

Cual fue su sorpresa para encontrarse de nuevo frente a ella al mismo tipo del haramaki verde. Volviendo la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde lo vio marcharse y mirando al tipo ahora, de nuevo, frente a ella…no podía evitar preguntarse…

_¿Cómo es posible que esté aquí si no existe un camino que pudiera traerlo de vuelta por delante de mí?_

Zoro se fijó en la mecchen con detenimiento y acabó por darse cuenta de que era la misma que le había dado 'mal' las indicaciones.

-¡¡Tú!!-. Zoro se estaba cabreando.-¡¿¡Es qué no sabes dar una simple dirección a alguien sin que le hagas perderse!?!

La gente miraba asustada como aquel desconocido le estaba gritando a la mujer más peligrosa que conocían y empezaron a retroceder por temor de sus propias vidas.

-¡¿Cómo que te he dado mal la dirección?!-. Aquello estaba siendo ridículo.-¡¿No será que tú no las has seguido correctamente?!

Zoro notó como le empezaba a palpitar una vena de la cabeza.

_Sabía que me acabaría por dar problemas._

-¿Por qué no vas y sigues correctamente mis indicaciones?-. El tono era una clara advertencia para que hiciera lo que le decía.

-Porque si fuera tan baka para seguir tus indicaciones acabaría de vuelta al Sunny antes de encontrar ese "Fairy Tail".

Podía notarse por su voz de que no iba a cambiar de opinión así por las buenas.

_Algunos sólo pueden aprender de una única manera._

Sin previo aviso la akage le dio un cabezazo que logró sacarle a Zoro un gruñido de dolor mientras se vio obligado a retroceder un par de pasos por la fuerza del golpe. Por supuesto que no necesitó recuperarse totalmente para que le mandase un tremendo puñetazo con el dorso del puño. De igual manera que Zoro, aquella mecchen tampoco pudo evitar dar varios pasos a causa del golpe.

La gente empezó a poner toda la distancia posible entre los dos guerreros antes de que fueran cogidos en medio de la pelea que de ninguna manera iba a ser posible evitar que comenzase en escasos segundos.

La mirada de la akage se oscureció al tiempo que el enfado crecía en ella.

Zoro únicamente vio la estela de algo dirigiéndose hacia él.

El impacto del choque producido reventó los cristales de las casas que había en toda la calle levantando una enorme polvareda que cubrió a los dos oponentes.

_Es muy fuerte._

Zoro sonreía contento…tal vez hubiera sido una suerte que el baka de su senchou se hubiera perdido si a cambio se encontró con semejante rival. Hoy en verdad empezaba a ser un buen día.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. La voz de la mecchen no mostraba ninguna preocupación.

Cuando el polvo acabó por dispersarse pudo verse como Zoro había detenido un gran martillo usando una defensa en cruz con Sandai Kitetsu y Shuusui. La sonrisa de su rostro captó la curiosidad de la akage.

-Precisamente estaba pensando hacerte la misma pregunta…pero como has sido tú quien la hizo primero voy a contestarte.

_Ni tou Ryuu_ "**Ni giri**."

El martillo acabó cortado en varios trozos pero su ataque fue desviado por una enorme espada que estaba empuñando la mecchen para sorpresa de Zoro.

_¿De dónde sacó esa espada?_

-El nombre es Roronoa Zoro-. Su postura preparada para el ataque.-Y tu técnica es muy interesante.

Los ojos de la akage observaban al kengou que tenía delante con gran interés pues por mucho que se esforzara no podía notar magia en él. Y a pesar de ello no la había solamente golpeado con un gran puñetazo sino que le había aguantado su ataque y acto seguido logrado contraatacarle.

-Mi nombre es Scarlet Erza-. Bajó la espada para tenerla apuntando a Zoro directo en su pecho por el medio de sus dos katana.-Y tu técnica si que resulta interesante.

La sonrisa de Zoro se hizo mayor cuando desenvainó a Wadou Ichimonji y la colocó en su boca. Ahora si que empezaba el combate.

A gran velocidad corrió hacia donde estaba Erza aguardándole con gran tranquilidad, lo que en parte entusiasmaba e irritaba a Zoro a parte iguales ya que eso significaba que era increíblemente fuerte, lo que en parte pudo comprobar en su primer ataque, o que le estaba subestimando…lo que terminaría siendo un grave error.

Aún siendo una espada tan grande podía verse que esa mecchen podía manejarla sin ningún problema así que era inútil intentar algún truco para cogerla desprevenida…lo mejor era atacar de frente y con fuerza.

_'San tou Ryuu'_ "**Hiram**-"

Zoro detuvo su ataque previsto y simplemente la atacó con una gran sucesión de cortes a diferentes alturas. Al principio no podía creerse lo que pensó haber visto y se lo tomó como un espejismo por la falta de concentración al estar más divirtiéndose que combatiendo, pero cuando sus cortes empezaron a ser bloqueados por la mecchen usando un par de espadas gemelas supo que ella era mucho más de lo que había previsto en un principio.

_Muy interesante._

En uno de los movimientos Zoro estaba tan preocupado por aquellas espadas que habían vuelto a cambiar de forma por la de una lanza de doble filo que no vio venir la patada que le impactó de lleno en el pecho.

Por supuesto, siempre se puede quedar uno con la parte buena de todas las cosas y en este caso lo único que Zoro podía sacar de aquel golpe recibido fue ver como el vuelo de la falda le dejó entrever el muslo de la mecchen. Un moreno y firme muslo que proporcionaba una gran fuerza a la patada que le dio.

La gente vio como aquel desconocido fue golpeado con la violenta fuerza de Erza y lanzado a través de varias casas. Sin darle tiempo para recuperarse, aunque tenía la certeza de que ya no había necesidad de preocuparse, pues con aquel golpe era imposible que pudiera levantarse al momento, Erza decidió que lo mejor era asegurarse y rematarlo allí mismo donde había caído.

_'San tou Ryuu'_ "**Hyakuhachi Pound Hou**."

Antes de que supiera lo que le había golpeado Erza se encontró volando por el extraño ataque que le lanzó el peliverde. Durante el vuelo no pudo evitar pensar en lo fuerte que era para no tener poder mágico en él.

__________

En el interior de "Fairy Tail" la mayoría de sus integrantes andaban bebiendo y pasando un buen rato entre nakamas. A pesar de que debían estar cumpliendo alguna misión era preferible tomárselo con calma algunos días y simplemente pasárselo bien que para encontrarse problemas siempre había tiempo…

…y si no, los problemas acabarían ser ellos quienes te encontrasen.

Los menos afortunados estaban en la trayectoria de lo que había atravesado una de las paredes y que se empotró contra la barra tras la que siempre parecía estar con su hermosa sonrisa Mirajane, a la que por muy poco no se llevó por delante.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!-. Preguntó Natsu mientras no paraba de devorar su llameante comida.-¡¿¡ALGÚN GILIPOLLAS SE ATREVE A ATACAR A "FAIRY TAIL"!?!

-¡Cómo si no tuviéramos suficiente contigo para que vengan más!-. Dijo con gran tranquilidad Gray dando un exagerado suspiro.

Aquello era más que suficiente para que Natsu respondiera con sus puños a las palabras de Gray. Y de pronto entre los dos estaban causando más jaleo y estropicio que lo que había destrozado la pared.

-…Natsu…Natsu…-. Pero las palabras de Happy caían en saco roto.

Los murmullos que llenaban el local desaparecieron cuando vieron surgir de la polvareda del impacto a la onna que todo el mundo teme en "Fairy Tail". Y por supuesto, los únicos que no se dieron cuenta eran aquellos dos baka que seguían dándose la paliza.

-…Natsu…Gray…será mejor que os detengáis…-. Les dijo Mirajane con su dulce voz.

Pero ninguno de ellos parecía haberla escuchado y seguían peleando…por lo menos aún no habían empezado a usar su magia.

-¡¿Por qué estáis peleando otra vez entre vosotros?!-. La voz de Erza logró detenerlos al instante. Sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar de puro terror.-Los nakama no deberían pelearse tan a menudo como lo hacéis vosotros dos.

Tan pronto estaban peleando como ahora se estaban abrazando como los grandes nakama que para Erza debían ser todos los días y no cuando sentían su presencia.

-¡¡Tranquila Erza, que no pasa nada!!

-¡Simplemente estamos haciendo la digestión!

-¡¡Eso mismo!!-. Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa que amenazaba con romperle la cara si la continuase usando con tanta intensidad.-Sólo hacemos la digest-

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, y que todos los demás ya se habían fijado, con Erza.

_Alguien o Algo había lanzado a Erza por los aires._

-…me pregunto quien será el inconsciente capullo que a cavado su tumba…-. Habló en voz baja Gray.

-…será gilipollas…pero menuda hostia le ha debido mandar a Erza…-. Añadió Natsu.

Cuando Erza se dirigía hacia los dos 'perfectos nakama' una voz del exterior detuvo su paso haciendo cambiar su atención de ellos por la del dueño al que pertenecía aquella voz…y que ella sabía perfectamente quien era.

-**¡¡¡OI, MECCHEN!!!** **¡¿CONTINUAS LUCHANDO O YA TE RINDES?!**-. La voz de Zoro no sonaba prepotente ni burlona…simplemente había olido algo que atrajo su atención.-¡¡PORQUE SI QUIERES UN DESCANSO NO ME IMPORTARÍA ECHAR UN TRAGO!!

Todos vieron como Erza se encaminaba al agujero que ella misma había hecho al entrar, por la fuerza, de aquella manera tan brutal mientras hacía aparecer y desaparecer una gran variedad de armas. Estaba eligiendo su nuevo ataque.

Cuando salía del local vieron como su ropa empezaba a desaparecer.

Todos corrieron a la puerta para poder ver el combate que se estaba dando en el exterior del local, mientras ellos estaban perdiendo el tiempo bebiendo, y poder ver a la persona que era tan inconsciente de querer pelear con Erza antes de que esta lo desfigurase demasiado.

_¿Y eso qué diablos es?_-. Se preguntó Zoro mientras veía como la ropa de aquella mecchen cambiaba ante su atónita mirada…entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho antes ella…_…magos…_-. Y por muy extraño que pudiera parecer…

El efecto de cambio de armadura permitía, a un ojo bien entrenado, rápido e intenso, poder ver el cuerpo desnudo de Erza antes de que la nueva armadura lo cubriera de nuevo. Para Zoro no fue una sorpresa encontrar un cuerpo bien trabajado y tonificado pues tras lo poco que ha visto de ella en combate estaba más que claro que se trataba de una formidable oponente.

Peligrosa y Letal.

Y, no menos importante, estaba muy buena.

-¡¿Akuma no mi?!-. Le gritó con curiosidad Zoro pero la extraña mirada que puso ella fue suficiente respuesta para él.

_Pues no lo es… mejor así_.

La ropa de Erza cambió por la armadura mágica "El Caballero".

-¿Qué es una Akuma no mi, kenshi-san?

La manera en que la pregunta fue formulada le hizo recordar a cierta koukogakusha de cabello oscuro como las noches que llenaba su mente tanto como deseaba que pronto compartieran cama y ojos más azules y profundos que el cielo de Skypiea. Aunque también le hizo bajar la guardia…sólo por un instante pero en un combate, ¿se necesita más para ser derrotado?

-A mi mis espadas-. Otra vez su calma voz como si supiera a pesar de todo que el resultado del combate acabaría a su favor.-¡Círculo de espadas!

Cuando Zoro supo que le estaba atacando, y que no podía recriminarle nada pues estaban en pleno combate y fue su propia culpa la que le dejó totalmente expuesto a ser atacado al haber perturbado su mente durante la lucha con imágenes de la onna por la que su corazón no paraba de llamar, aquellas espadas ya le tenían rodeado y rápidamente empezaron a reducir la distancia con Zoro.

_'San tou Ryuu'_ "**Tatsu Maki**."

El choque de los dos ataques arrancó graves sonidos metálicos…por un instante Zoro temió que sus katana acabasen por romperse. Afortunadamente todo terminó y sus tres katana seguían de una pieza.

_Anduvo demasiado cerca, baka. Así que céntrate en lo que estás haciendo si quieres volver de una pieza a su lado._

La gente miraba asombrada como aquel desconocido había sido capaz de detener el ataque de Erza usando unas simples katana.

-¿Quién coño es ese tío?-. Se preguntaban la mayoría de ellos.

A Zoro no le interesaban demasiado los espectadores pues la mayoría de las veces siempre existía la enorme posibilidad de que acabasen heridos por culpa de la creciente intensidad del combate.

-¡¡LOS HOMBRES DEBEN SOLUCIONAR SUS PROBLEMAS CON SUS PUÑOS!!-. Gritó alguien detrás de Zoro.

Espectadores y capullos que se podían entrometer.

Zoro envainó sus tres katana.

_Si lo que quieres son puños…puños tendrás._

Sin mirar hacia atrás Zoro agarró al hombre que estaba a su espalda y sin ningún esfuerzo aparente lo lanzó hacia donde estaba Erza…ella lo desvió hacia donde estaban Natsu y Gray al que les dio de lleno.

La sonrisa ansiosa de Zoro no se veía reflejada en el rostro de Erza que seguía mostrando una calma muy poco natural. Ella si que estaba centrada únicamente en el combate. Una lección de la que Zoro estaba tomando buena nota.

Una vez más Erza cambió de armadura y una vez más Zoro no pudo evitar sentir como su mirada era atraída irremediablemente a aquel cuerpo de guerrera tan perfecto.

_Céntrate y deja de comportarte como ese ero-kukku._

-La armadura del Gigante-. Dijo Loki sin apartar la vista de aquel desconocido.-Me pregunto quién podrá ser ese tipo y cómo puede estar luchando contra Erza sin que parezca poseer un mínimo de poder mágico.

Zoro vio como ahora esa mecchen empuñaba una enorme lanza, lo que en su opinión era un error, ya que contra sus tres katana una lanza no tenía ninguna posibilidad de vencer.

Con firmeza agarró la empuñadura de Wadou y se dispuso a terminar con este combate con el siguiente ataque. Con uno más sería suficiente.

-¡¡HEY, O CONTINUAIS O YO MISMO LUCHARÉ CONTRA LOS DOS!!-. Empezó a gritar ansioso Natsu.-¡¡AÚN POR ENCIMA DE QUE ME INTERRUMPISTEIS MI MESHI!!

_¡¿¡Luffy!?!_

Y una vez más Zoro volvió a desviar su atención del combate en el momento en que Erza le arrojó la lanza 'Machaca Demonios'. Si este combate se hubiera producido antes del incidente en Enies Lobby seguramente Zoro saldría bastante mal parado pero ahora sus reacciones eran mucho más rápidas y precisas.

Zoro corrió como una exhalación hacia Erza esquivando en un, casi imperceptible, movimiento lateral la lanza que casi pareció que lo había atravesado…pero cuando se disponía a ejecutar su ataque…

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**Iai Shish**-"

… una voz surgida tras de si le interrumpió su golpe.

-¡¡Hey chicos, lamento llegar tard-!!-. La voz de Lucy se quebró cuando vio una lanza dirigiéndose hacia ella.

_¡Sabía que debía quedarme metida calentita en cama!_

Natsu, Gray y los demás miraban, sin poder actuar, como la lanza se disponía a segar la vida de su nakama. Demasiado lejos y demasiado rápido para poder intervenir.

Zoro se volvió al momento en que vio la mirada de pánico en los ojos de Erza y gracias a eso incluso empezó a girarse mientras aún estaba preparando su ataque. No sabía muy bien por qué, aunque seguramente era por el instinto que aquella mecchen desprendía que no le importó dejarse guiar por ella.

_'It tou Ryuu'_ "**Iai Shishi Sonson**."

La velocidad de su ataque sumada a la propia velocidad que llevaba fue suficiente para interceptor la lanza antes de que llegase a impactar en su errado objetivo. La lanza fue fácilmente partida en dos mitades que se desviaron justo a ambos lados de aquella mecchen rubia que, ingenuamente, por el miedo había cerrado los ojos como si con eso se fuera a salvar.

_Hoy si, pero tal vez la próxima…_

Cuando Lucy no notó ninguna lanza atravesándole el pecho, un pecho que, hay que decirlo, era de un tamaño considerable para una mecchen de 17 años, y pudo notar como algo pasó a no mucha distancia de su cabeza por ambos lados, decidió aventurarse a abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué ha pasad-?-. La pregunta de Lucy quedó incompleta cuando vio al hombre que tenía delante suya.

La presencia de aquella persona de pelo verde hacía sentir a Lucy algo reprimida por la fuerza que emanaba y si no fuera porque se trataba de un muchacho casi le hubiera parecido estar delante de Erza, ya que esta era la misma sensación que le provocó su nakama cuando la conoció por primera vez.

_Un auténtico monstruo bajo aquella fachada de completa inocencia._

-Oi, ¿estás bien?-. Le preguntó sin mucha delicadeza Zoro.

Aquella muchacha vestía una ropa con tan poca tela que se podía considerar que estaba más desnuda que vestida…y tan ajustada era que resultaba totalmente revelador de todas las curvas de su cuerpo.

Aquellas palabras lograron despertar a Lucy que sintió como se ruborizaba por la intensa mirada con la que aquel desconocido la estaba mirando…

-¡Pues luchemos en serio!-. Dijo Zoro mientras se colocaba la bandana.

_¡¡Y el tío va y me ignora totalmente antes de que le pudiera responder!!_

Tanto Zoro como Erza se colocaron en posiciones de ataque y se disponían a realizar un único y definitivo golpe con el que derrotar al rival.

Zoro veía como una extraña luz empezaba a cubrir a la pelirroja y por un momento pensó en que tal vez esto podría estar fuera de su alcance ya que estaba luchando contra algo que no comprendía en absoluto.

Magia.

Pero su propio espíritu de lucha le impedía retroceder ante el combate. Lo que había empezado pensaba terminarlo…de una manera u otra.

Una vez más Erza empuñaba una espada en cada mano pero eso a Zoro no le resultaba tan amenazador como el enorme espíritu combativo que podía sentir en aquel cuerpo. Hacía mucho que no sentía algo tan único y especial. Luchar contra alguien nacido para esto.

Ambos se lanzaron a gran velocidad dispuestos a propinar un golpe con el que terminar el combate pero cuando sus distancias se redujeron no pudieron encontrar ningún hueco por el que atacar. Sus armas fueron bloqueadas y, al mismo tiempo, la fuerza del impacto los lanzó hacia atrás. Desgraciadamente para Zoro esto dio como resultado el quedar desarmado al perder sus katana por la fuerza del golpe, en un principio pensó que ambos estaban con el mismo problema hasta que recordó, al verlo de nuevo, que Erza nunca se encuentra desarmada.

-Se acabó-. Sentenció Erza echándose sobre Zoro dispuesta a rebanarlo de un tajo de su larga espada de doble filo.

A Zoro más que el ataque lo que más le irritó fue el hecho de que ya hubiera dado por ganado el combate simplemente por que se hubiera quedado desarmado. Tal vez no fuera como Erza pero mientras ella tuviera una espada en sus manos él también la tendría.

_'Mu tou Ryuu'_ "**Shinken Shirahatori**."

Esperó a que practicase el golpe que pretendía acabar con su vida para lograr detenerle la espada con sus manos desnudas y arrebatársela de un solo movimiento. Sabía que ella reemplazaría la espada por una nueva arma así que no tenía tiempo que perder.

Lo primero sería enseñarle que todas aquellas armaduras que podía hacer aparecer no tenían ninguna importancia para él, por lo que repitiendo su ataque 'Shishi Sonson' le destrozó la armadura. Esto sirvió también para demostrar que sus ataques no estaban a cargo de sus katana sino de si mismo.

Erza supo que de continuar de esta manera se iba a quedar sin armaduras ya que el ataque de Zoro parecía ser terriblemente efectivo con ellas. Así que, no viendo otra solución que llevar el combate al último nivel, se despojó de sus armaduras.

-Esto es tuyo-. Le dijo Zoro lanzándole la espada a Erza que solamente la tuvo en la mano el instante necesario para 'guardarla'. Ahora tenía dos katana lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Zoro.-Buenas katana, mecchen.

Zoro caminaba con la tranquilidad que otorgaba el conocimiento de uno mismo y de su rival. Con los pocos intercambios de golpes que tuvo con Erza ya aprendió algo de su manera de ser. Recogiendo sus tres katana se colocó enfrente de Erza dispuesto a realizar el golpe que acabaría con este combate. Sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la akage, ahora más expuesto, al vestir únicamente unas vendas que cubrían su pecho y un pantalón de samurai bastante curioso con unos dibujos de llamas en las perneras. Y, no contenta con eso, también había cambiado su peinado teniendo ahora recogido su larga melena akage en una coleta justo en su nuca. Ni que decir que se veía espectacular.

_Una uruwashii forma de perder sigue siendo una derrota…_

-¿Preparado, kenshi-san?-. Preguntó con aquel aire confiado y tranquilo Erza mientras se colocaba en posición de combate.

_Ni tou Ryuu… he, las vueltas que da la vida, ¿verdad, Kuina?_

El cuerpo de Lucy empezó a temblar de miedo cuando al muchacho, tras desenvainar sus tres katana, le empezaron a surgir dos pares más de brazos, con sus correspondientes katana, y sus dos correspondientes cabezas que también tenían las suyas propias.

-**¡¡¿¿¡Qué diablos es esto!??!!**

Lo que más le sorprendía a Lucy era que en ningún momento podía captar ningún tipo de magia en aquel desconocido y a pesar de ello no podía negar lo que estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

Antes de que Lucy supiera lo que había pasado se encontraba junto a Natsu y Gray con un agotado Happy a su lado. El gato le había alejado del combate…algo que tenía que habérsele ocurrido a ella misma pero que absorta en el cuerpo del desconocido no lo había pensado siquiera.

-Gracias, Happy.

Lucy no era la única sorprendida por lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo aquel tipo del haramaki verde y a pesar de que ninguno de ellos podía sentir magia en él, todos estaban seguros que la colisión de ese ataque con el de Erza resultaría catastrófico para todos ellos y para la ciudad.

-Si esto sigue así estoy seguro que destrozarán la ciudad-. Dijo Gray poniendo en palabras el pensamiento que todos tenían en mente…bueno, tal vez no el de todos.

-Ha, y eso que Erza y los demás decían que iba a ser yo quien iba a ser el causante de eso y que traería la desgracia al gremio-. Pero a diferencia de sus palabras, su rostro mostraba las ganas de estar en lugar de alguno de aquellos dos y estar participando en un combate tan bestial como era ése.

_'Kiki-Kyuu tou Ryuu'_ "**Ashura Ichib**-"

-**¡¡¡DETENEOS!!!**

E inmediatamente tanto Erza, reconociendo a quien pertenecía aquella voz, como Zoro, que notó el inmenso poder que poseía, detuvieron la preparación de sus ataques.

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Preguntó irritado Zoro por verse privado de poder continuar con este apasionante combate.

-Maestro-. La voz calma de Erza negaba la intensidad con la que había estado mentalizada apenas unos segundos antes. Su vestimenta desapareció para recuperar la armadura de combate con la que Zoro la había visto la primera vez, dejándole a las claras que debía tratarse de la coraza que viste habitualmente.

Para sorpresa de Zoro la persona que poseía aquella inmensa aura de poder era un anciano que no levantaba casi un palmo del suelo. Y a pesar de que no se debía juzgar por las apariencias…

-Bah-. Lo que importaba era que ante él se encontraba su meta. "Fairy Tail". Y sorprendentemente, a pesar de todo el jaleo que habían causado, Zoro no veía por ningún lado a Luffy.-¡¡Maldita sea ese baka!!-. Bramó Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia el gremio de magos.

Todos se pusieron en tensión al ver acercarse a Zoro con aquella sombra cubriéndole la mirada. Todos menos el maestro Makarov, Erza, Natsu y…Gray que volvía a estar de nuevo en calzoncillos.

-¡¡¡HEY, LUFFY!!! ¡¡SAL DE UNA VEZ QUE TODOS TE ESTÁN ESPERANDO!!

Todos se volvieron hacia su gremio esperando que aquel 'Luffy', fuera quien fuera, saliera tras aquellos gritos……pero nadie salió.

-Será cabezota. Como le tenga que traer a rastras se va a enterar-. Mascullaba Zoro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del gremio.

-Discúlpeme.

Zoro se detuvo y miró a la mecchen que le había hablado. Su mirada se apaciguó ante aquella calma que proporcionaba la dulce sonrisa de la mecchen.

-¿Si?

-Ese tal Luffy, a quién no conozco…no puede estar en el interior porque hoy, salvo usted, no ha aparecido ningún otro desconocido.

Aquello sorprendió a Zoro recordando claramente las palabras de Erza.

_Lo sabía. Esa maldita me había engañado._

Agarrando la empuñadura de Wadou, Zoro se volvió hacia la akage que le seguía mirando con aquel gesto imperturbable. Ignorando a todos los presentes se dirigió únicamente a ella.

-¡Me engañaste! Y tenías la cara de echarme la culpa…-. A pesar de las ganas que tenía de volver a medirse con ella, no se atrevía a desenvainar a causa de la extraña sensación que tenía en presencia del tipo que les había detenido antes.

-No sé de qué me hablas, kenshi-san-. Una vez más aquella calma en su voz y la manera de llamarle kenshi-san le trajo a la cabeza a Robin.-La persona por la que me preguntaste está ahí-. Dijo señalándola.

Zoro se volvió para encontrarse frente a un muchacho de cabello rosa que le estaba mirando como si quisiera ponerse a luchar allí mismo contra él. Zoro le ignoró encarándose de nuevo con Erza.

-¡Será una broma!-. Pero el rostro de la pelirroja no mostraba ningún tipo de reacción.-Si a este ni siquiera le conozco, yo te dije que estaba buscando a mi nakama.

Cuando Erza caminó hasta detenerse frente a Zoro todo el mundo se alejó varios metros por pura precaución. Únicamente Makarov, Natsu y Gray permanecieron en sus sitios. Lucy se escondió detrás de Happy aunque este no la podía cubrir en absoluto.

-Me preguntaste por una persona que se dirige por su estómago, joven pero que se comporta como un crío. Siempre dando gritos y buscando pelea. Baka pero en quien se puede confiar. Y que nunca abandona a sus nakama…aunque siempre golpea antes de pensar.

-Exacto. ¡Luffy!-. Dijo Zoro con todo convencimiento.

-¡¡Acaba de describir a Natsu!!-. Dijeron todos los demás.

Zoro no sabían a quien se estaban refiriendo hasta que se acordó del muchacho al que había confundido antes con Luffy y que…

_No puede ser._

La mirada de Zoro recorrió el camino desde los ojos de Erza hasta los de Natsu para regresar de nuevo junto a la akage.

-…supongo que tiene cierto parecido pero…Luffy tiene el pelo negro, viste un chaleco rojo y un pantalón que le llega por las rodillas. Y lo más importante es que siempre lleva con él su mugiwaraboushi.

-¿Y por qué no dijiste eso desde el principio para evitar equivocaciones?-. Preguntó ligeramente irritada Erza lo que provocó ciertos nervios en los presentes.

-¡¿Cómo iba a saber que podía haber alguien tan peligrosamente parecido al baka de mi senchou en el mundo?!-. Zoro se le encaró sin mostrar ni el más mínimo miedo de Erza.

Todo el mundo temía que su nakama fuera a perder sus estribos y volviera a atacar, la única esperanza era la presencia del maestro Makarov y que aquel tipo del pelo verde se hiciera un favor y cerrase la boca.

-Si solamente fue atracar el Sunny en esta shima para que el imbécil saltara a tierra gritando por meshi…y nosotros que no aprendemos a tenerlo atado...

Aquello último extrañó a todos.

-¿Shima?-. Preguntó Lucy recuperando el valor de acercarse.-¿Te refieres a este lugar?- Le preguntó a Zoro haciendo un gesto que abarcaba la ciudad entera.

-Por supuesto que me refiero a este lugar, ¿a qué otra shima me podría estar refiriendo?-. Le habló Zoro como si aquello fuera algo totalmente lógico.

-Pero esto no es ninguna shima-. Le aclaró Lucy.-Este es el Reino de Fiore y, más concretamente esta es la ciudad de Magnolia por lo que, como mucho, podríais haber atracado en la ciudad de Halgion que es costera y la más cercana a Magnolia; pero esto seguiría sin ser una shima.

Zoro estaba empezando a sospechar que algo muy raro le había sucedido al recordar el último momento junto a sus nakama, junto a Brook más en concreto, que había desaparecido a mitad de frase. Por lo tanto eso significaba que…

-Necesito un trago-. Sentenció Zoro agotado de pensar en cosas que no lograba entender con claridad.

-Ahí has hablado-. Dijo una mecchen con una mueca en su rostro que a Zoro casi le parecía un reflejo de la suya propia.-Vamos a beber hasta caer redondos.

Viendo que podría beber y que no le apetecía mucho el ponerse a pensar ahora mismo, Zoro siguió a la mecchen al interior del gremio hasta la barra en donde tomó asiento. Le sorprendió mucho la cantidad de gente que parecían formar parte de este grupo pero, también, el que fueran tan desordenados y tuvieran el local en tal mal estado.

-Y ese agujero-. Señaló Zoro el que había hecho antes Erza.

-No se preocupe, eso lo pagará Erza por haber sido la causante-. Le explicó la mecchen que apareció tras la barra.-¿Qué le apetece tomar?

La mente de Zoro se movía por dos sendas. Por una intentaba averiguar por qué le sonaba tanto aquel nombre y por la otra, simplemente, buscaba saciar su sed. La segunda cuestión fue resuelta cuando vio el tamaño de la 'jarra' con la que la mecchen que apoyó su idea de beber estaba usando.

-Una de esas de biiru.

Mientras esperaba por su bebida tomó su tiempo para observar a aquella gente, magos por lo visto, y daba, en parte, shai porque Luffy no estuviera por aquí tras lo visto con la akage a la que se había enfrentado. No tenía ninguna duda de que a su senchou no le habría temblado el pulso para intentar hacer nakama a todos ellos.

-¡¡OI, LUCHA CONMIGO!!

Zoro se volvió para encontrar a Natsu ante él expectante para tener un combate con el tipo que había luchado contra Erza y había salido indemne. Pero el kengou no tenía tiempo que perder con cuestiones que no le afectaban. Además, si la akage lo había confundido con Luffy no podía augurar nada más que un montón de nuevos problemas.

-Deja de intentar armar jaleo cuando la cosa se ha calmado solo hace unos momentos, baka-. Intervino Gray para desesperación del pelirosa.

Lo que semejaba el inicio de una pelea se convirtió, para asombro de Zoro, en un canto a la amistad cuando Erza se acercó a ellos. Sin duda que la akage resultaba temible en muchos sentidos.

_Deja de pensar en sinsentidos y dedícate a buscar la manera de volver con los demás que seguramente les habrá dado algo con tu desaparición_.

De un trago se bebió la jarra de biiru, aunque se le podía llamar, sin colocarse a cometer un error, barril de lo grande que era. La mecchen que bebía de esas 'jarras' aplaudió su gran capacidad para la bebida que fue respondida por la mueca reflejo que parecían compartir.

-Son 60 jewels-. Dijo Mirajane con aquella uruwashii sonrisa.

Por supuesto que Zoro no tenía ni idea de qué diablos le estaba hablando.

-¿Jewels?-. Esto le recordó el problema que tuvieran en Skypiea con la moneda de allí.-Y eso, ¿cuántos berries son?

Ahora fue el turno para Mirajane de verse confundida.

-¿Berries?

-Claro, la moneda del Mar Azul-. Le explicó mientras parecía buscar algún berrie ante la atónita mirada de los que estaban atentos a la conversación.-Vaya me parece que no tengo… espera, ¡es esto!

Zoro colocó una simple moneda de un berrie sobre la barra.

-Es la primera vez que veo una moneda semejante-. Dijo la mecchen mientras le pasaba el berrie a Makarov.-Pero te aseguro que aquí no te va a valer para nada.

Todo esto le estaba dando muy mala espina a Zoro y no pudo evitar recordar sus problemas de dinero en el East Blue que tuvo que solucionar cobrando algunas houshoukin, y las palabras de Robin de que el Grand Line podía suceder de todo.

-Pero esto ya es demasiado incluso para Grand Line-. Todos le miraron más sorprendidos que nunca. Parecía ser que cada vez que habría la boca no salían nada más que cosas que nadie comprendía.-Ya sabéis, Grand Line, la Red Line… ¿el Sekai Seifu?-. Pero nada parecía sonar ninguna campana en los presentes.-¿El Kaizoku-ou? ¿Los Shichibukai?

-¿De qué está hablando?-. Le preguntó Happy a Lucy.

-¡¿Y cómo quieres qué yo lo sepa?!-. Se quejó la mecchen.

_Genial… o son todos baka o… ¿estoy en otro mundo?_

Aun sabiendo los misterios que oculta Grand Line le resultaba muy difícil pensar que pudiera existir otros mundos. A pesar de que, aparentemente, se encontraba en uno de ellos. Pero sabiendo que lo primero sería pagar por la biiru su atención se centró en un cartel en donde podía leer claramente la palabra jewel.

-Te puedo pagar con lo que saque con alguno de esos carteles-. Le dijo Zoro despreocupado.

-¡¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!!-. Saltó Natsu al instante de escuchar la propuesta de Zoro.-¡¡Esos son trabajos para los miembros de "Fairy Tail"!!

_Genial, entonces, ¿cómo pretenden que les pague?_

-¿Qué es una 'Akuma no mi'?-. Al volverse se encontró con Erza.-Antes te referiste a mi como si tuviera algo que ver con ello.

Y ahora, por encima, tenía que dar clases de algo que no tenía mucha importancia ya que se trataba de otro mundo.

-En pocas palabras son frutos que otorgan diferentes tipos de habilidades o poderes a cambio de arrebatarte la habilidad de nadar y que el agua de mar le arrebate las fuerzas.

Aunque esto pudiera ser materia de grandes discusiones en su mundo, Zoro estaba seguro que en otro mundo tendría mucho interés pero, ante su sorpresa, la mayoría iba a lo suya teniendo sus momentos de diversión y juerga.

_Lo que hay que ver… tan diferentes pero tan iguales_.

-¿Qué clase de poderes?-. Preguntó con interés Lucy.

-Bueno, mi senchou se comió la Gomu Gomu no mi y ahora su cuerpo es de goma. Robin comió la Hana Hana no mi y ahora puede hacer brotar partes de su cuerpo como brazos, piernas u ojos, en cualquier superficie-. Para los de "Fairy Tail" aquello sonaba como magia pero de una manera demasiado extraña.

_Se parece a lo que hizo mi hijo una vez…_-. Pensó Makarov.

-Y Chopper se comió la Hito Hito no mi y ahora puede convertirse en una persona.

…

-¿Entonces que se supone que es ese Chopper?-. Preguntó Happy a un Zoro que no se extrañó en nada por el hecho de estar teniendo una conversación con un neko.

-Un tonokai-. Le respondió antes de lanzar una melancólica mirada a su 'jarra' vacia.-Pero supongo que esto deja claro que este no es mi mundo… ¡ese maldito Brook podía haberme avisado antes de que hubiera pasado!

-¿Brook?

Zoro se fijó en el inocente rostro de Lucy y no pudo reprimir el tenebroso rostro para hablar sobre su nakama más reciente.

-Si, es mi nakama. ¡Un esqueleto viviente!

Como era de suponer tanto Lucy como Happy se asustaron un montón al escucharlo. Pero los demás no parecieron muy afectados por ello. Aunque lo más extraño que es que parecían muy sorprendidos sobre el hecho de que fuera de otro mundo.

-Bah, dudo mucho que esas frutas puedan igualar a mi poder de salamander-. Dijo Natsu orgulloso prendiendo fuego por todo su cuerpo. Aquella imagen le trajo a Zoro el recuerdo de un suceso en Arabasta.

-El hermano de Luffy es un hombre llama ya que comió la Mera Mera no mi-. Le aseguró como si cualquier cosa Zoro consiguiendo que Gray se partiera de risa por la cara atónita que se le había quedado a Natsu.

-Para que veas que tu poder da risa, Natsu. En cambio no hay nada comparable a la magia de creación de hielo.

-Está la Hie Hie no mi de un Almirante así que me temo que si existe-. La despreocupación de Zoro le llevó a notar que su camiseta había sido cortada en varias partes por los ataques de Erza. Afortunadamente no le había alcanzado a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué es eso?-. Pero Erza no esperó por una respuesta y rasgó la camisa, lo suficiente, para ver la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho de Zoro.

Antes de que el kengou pudiera protestar se encontró con toda la plana femenina de "Fairy Tail" delante de él sin quitarle ojo a su torso expuesto. Lo de la akage podía tratarlo ya que era una compañera de armas pero lo del resto de mecchen era demasiado para él.

-Una cicatriz-. Se quejó Zoro mientras volvía a cubrirse el torso ante el lamento generalizado y audible de sus espectadoras.-¿Pensaba que alguien como tú sabría reconocer una cuando la viese?

-Me refiero a que tu cicatriz emite una resonancia diferente al resto de tu cuerpo, kenshi-san.

Eso era algo que no le extrañaba en absoluto ya que había sido causada por el mejor kengou del mundo, 'Taka no me', usando la mejor espada del mundo: Kokutou Yoru. Pero que aún mantuviera restos del ataque… inconscientemente pasó una mano sobre su pecho, acto que fue tomado por las mecchen como permiso para poder tener una nueva visión de su torso y volvieron a abrirle la camiseta.

-Oi, ¡¡Estaos quietas!!

Pero no fueron las quejas de Zoro sino la voz de Erza quien consiguió que el grupo de mecchen se dispersara al instante.

-No le molestéis.

Vale que fuera la más fuerte del gremio pero eso no le permitía el quedarse con alguien como el extraño para ella sola, pensaban todas las mecchen.

-Arigat-

-¡¡OI, ALGO MUY EXTRAÑO ESTÁ PASANDO EN LA CALLE!!

El agradecimiento de Zoro quedó sofocado por los gritos que lanzaba un hombre desde la puerta del gremio.

-¡¡ACABAN DE APARECER UN MONTÓN DE BRAZOS Y OJOS EN MEDIO DEL AIRE Y NO PARAN DE APARECER!!

Recordando lo que Zoro les había contado Erza le iba a preguntar si aquello tenía algo que ver con él y 'su mundo' pero solamente fue ver la sonrisa en su rostro para conocer la respuesta.

Era de su mundo… y tenía un nombre si no recordaba mal…

_Robin_-. Poniéndose en pie Zoro salió corriendo… en la dirección equivocada.-_Y luego decía que era por mi culpa_.

Erza agarró a Zoro por el cuello de la camisa y tiró de él para arrastrarlo por la dirección correcta. Dicha acción realizada con muy poca delicadeza sumado a los movimientos realizados por el kengou junto al penoso estado de la camiseta dio como resultado que esta última se rasgara por completo… ante el delirio de las mecchen que no podían apartar sus ojos del trabajado cuerpo de Zoro.

-Lo que me faltaba-. Protestó Zoro lanzándole una venenosa mirada a Erza.

-Gomen, kenshi-san.

Lo que ella no sabía era que con esas palabras no hacía sino impedirle tratarla de otra manera que resignadamente y dejarlo pasar. A pesar de que no había ninguna duda de que tenía su misma edad podía notar en sus ojos que había pasado por unos sucesos muy duros que la debieron llevar a portar aquellas armaduras como reflejo para protegerse del mundo.

Con la ayuda de los miembros del gremio Zoro llegó hasta la calle en donde habían surgido aquellos misteriosos brazos. Sobre todo por la ayuda de las mecchen que rodeándole habían conseguido que no cambiase de dirección.

-'Brazos fleur'-. Dijo Zoro cuando los tuvo a la vista.

-Disculpad-. La voz de Erza hizo que las mecchen se separaran dejando a Zoro y a ella camino libre hacia aquellos brazos. Brazos que tenían ojos sobre ellos.

-¿Nakama tuyo, kenshi-san?-. Le preguntó Erza sin necesidad ya que sabía la respuesta.

-Así es.

Pero entonces se dio de cuenta de que algo no iba muy bien por la manera en que estaba siendo observado por aquellos 'ojos fleur'. Él y… ¿Erza?

_Oh, oh_.

-Me parece que aquí es donde aparecí-. Dijo Zoro separándose de Erza de una manera en que no le pasó desapercibida a la akage. Los nervios podían verse por todo su cuerpo.-Tal vez deberías hacer algo con esto y cerrarlo para evitar que algo así vuelva a suceder. El próximo visitante puede no ser tan considerado como lo he sido yo.

Su mirada no reflejaba nada pero no así su sonrisa que era idéntica a la que tenía cuando se estaba enfrentando a Erza. No había ninguna duda de que se lo había pasado muy bien con el combate.

-Una lástima que no se pueda repetir-. Dijo Erza entendiendo lo que estaba pensando Zoro.-Te demostraría que puedo derrotarte con gran facilidad.

Todos pensaron que el combate iba a reanudarse cuando vieron la mano de Zoro agarrando la empuñadura de una de sus katana pero suspiraron de alivio cuando una de aquellas manos le golpeó haciendo que la soltara.

-Oi-. Se quejó Zoro antes de recordar a Robin en su mundo esperando. Eso logró que su espíritu se calmase.-Entiendo, ya voy-. Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a donde surgían los brazos alguien le cogió del suyo deteniéndole y haciendo que se volviera. Era Mirajane.-¿Qué sucede?

-Son 60 jewels-. Dijo tan sonriente como siempre.

Zoro no sabía que decir pero, por suerte, fue salvado por las mecchen que pagaron, o intentaron pagar cada una, la deuda del kengou con la esperanza de que esa acción sirviera para que la recordase en especial.

-Arigatou.

Una última mirada al grupo que dejaba atrás y dio el paso hacia delante…

__________

… para aparecer justo ante una Robin que lo miraba con una increíble mezcla de intensas sensaciones y sentimientos. Ahora lo único que podía esperar Zoro era que eligiera el que menos daño le iba a causar.

-¿Me echaste de menos?-. Preguntó Zoro pero, de manera no muy sorprendente, Robin se volvió y empezó a caminar alejándose del kengou.

-¡¡PENSÉ QUE JAMÁS VOLVERÍAN A VERTE ESTOS OJOS MÍOS!!-. Le gritó Brook echándosele al cuello.-Aunque claro está, ¡¡YO NO TENGO OJOS, PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO.

Zoro se lo quitó de encima con tan mala suerte que lo mandó directo al extraño portal que parecía unirles con el mundo de "Fairy Tail" aunque, por suerte, Brook logró detenerse justo cuando solamente su cabeza cruzó el portal.

-YO HO HO HO HO-. Cayó de espaldas riendo con un enorme golpe en la cabeza.-Las tenía azules-. Dijo desde el suelo. Al instante se puso en pie para intentar pasar de nuevo y comprobar el color de las bragas del resto de todas aquellas mecchen que había visto, pero cuando intentó cruzar no pasó nada.-Esto me parte el corazón… aunque, ¡¡YO SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO.

_Pues si que se han dado prisa en cerrarlo_.

Zoro ignoró, finalmente, a Brook cuando vio que no podía volver atravesar el portal aquel. No sabía cómo pero parecía ser que los magos de "Fairy Tail" habían logrado cerrarlo sin perder el tiempo. Y eso que pensaba que el tal Natsu les iba a dar algún que otro problema siguiendo el ejemplo que les daba Luffy a sus propios nakama.

-Oi, Robin. Espera ahí-. Le pidió Zoro.-¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?

Y, sorprendentemente, Robin se detuvo y se volvió hacia Zoro. Él no sabía lo que tenía que esperarse, tal vez unas namida… o una mirada de reproche… o…

_¿Por qué tendría que ser así? Ni que hubiera hecho algo malo_.

-Nada, kenshi-san.

-Claro, y voy yo y tengo que creérmelo-. El sarcasmo de su voz palpable. Cuando dio un par de pasos hacia ella llegó a pensar que volvería a alejarse pero Robin se mantuvo firme en su sitio.

-Preferirías que fuera como la akage.

Aquello no era ninguna pregunta ni una suposición. Lo dijo como si pensase que era lo que realmente quería Zoro de ella.

-Estás loca, onna. ¿Por qué diablos querría que fueras alguien que no eres?

-Porque es lo que te gusta, kenshi-san. No obstante eres un kengou y buscas ser el mejor del mundo-. La voz de Robin sonaba tranquila, razonable y totalmente lógica. Lo que no le gustaba para nada a Zoro.-Por lo que es normal que quieras tener a una kengou a tu lado y ella… parecía perfecta para ti.

_¿Erza para mí?_

No podía negar la atracción que le provocaba la akage pero únicamente lo hacía por la fuerza que poseía y que su espíritu le gritaba por enfrentar. El resto… no hacía nada más que recordarle que su corazón pertenecía a la única onna para él.

-No hay ninguna duda de que estás loca, Robin.

No sabía si esas palabras eran una afirmación o una negación a lo que le había dicho porque eran unas que no dejaba de repetirlas para referirse a ella. Pero no quería estar aquí cuando la verdad saliera a la luz y lo alejara de su lado. Una vez más se volvió dispuesta a alejarse de Zoro.

-¿A dónde te crees qué vas?-. Preguntó Zoro deteniéndola al agarrarla del brazo y tirando la atrajo hacia él manteniéndola aprisionada entre sus brazos.-Me parece que hoy estamos bastante más baka de lo habitual si no entendemos algo tan sencillo.

A pesar de lo bien que se sentía en aquellos brazos no estaba para estos juegos con la imagen de Zoro y la akage juntos tan fresca en su cabeza.

-Suéltame, kenshi-san-. Le pidió Robin pero él ni siquiera negó con la cabeza.-Déjame ir-. Volvió a pedirle pero Zoro siguió sin decir palabras simplemente estaba ahí abrazándola como si no hiciera falta nada más en este mundo para estar completo.

_¿Y qué más puede hacer falta?_

Sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente y empezaron a sentir el calor que emitían cuanto más se iba reduciendo la distancia hasta que…

-¡¡QUÉ BONITO!!-. Interrumpió Brook llorando a namida viva.-¡¡LAS NAMIDA ME ESTÁN DEJANDO LA VISTA TODA BORROSA!! Aunque, claro está, ¡¡YO NO TENGO OJOS PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO H-

Zoro le hundió el puño en la cabeza a Brook tirándolo justo a sus pies y dejándole una buena posición para averiguar el color de la ropa interior de la koukogakusha.

-Oh, si es rojAAAAHHHH!!-. Gritó Brook al ser lanzado por los aires de una patada por el kengou.

La pareja volvió su atención de su nakama, en estos instantes, volador a los labios que tanto ansiaban volver a saborear.

-¿Dónde estábamos?-. Le preguntó Zoro con su media sonrisa.

Robin le ofreció su maliciosa sonrisa.

-Buscando a Luff-

Zoro selló sus labios en un seppun que llegaba mucho más tarde de lo previsto.

__________

Lucy, después de haber sido sorprendida por la aparición de aquella calavera que le había pedido que le mostrase las bragas y que del susto logró que se cayera al suelo de manera en que la posición le ofreció una perfecta visión de dicha ropa interior, se escondió tras Mirajane mientras vio como Erza se deshizo de la calavera de una patada bastante comedida para sus estándares habituales.

-Supongo que ese era el nakama del kengou, el tal Brook.

Viendo que todo lo que les había contado parecía ser cierto, Natsu salió corriendo en llamas hacia el portal dispuesto a ir en busca de aquel que tenía el poder del fuego para demostrar quien era el mejor en dicha especialidad.

¿Afortunadamente? Natsu siguió corriendo por la calle hasta chocar con varios de sus nakama a los que prendió fuego y empezaron a pelear con él.

-Pues si que se han dado prisa por cerrarlo-. Dijo Mirajane.

Con una intensa mirada dirigida al punto en donde había estado presente aquel portal dimensional el maestro Makarov no podía estar más en desacuerdo.

-No creo que hayan sido ellos-. A la atención de Gray y Erza se sumó la de Lucy.-Debéis recordar que en su mundo la magia no existe como en el nuestro así que dudo de que pudieran cerrar algo como ese portal con tanta rapidez.

-¿Qué significa eso, maestro?

La pregunta de Erza quedó en el aire mezclándose con los gritos que estaba lanzando Natsu hasta que la fue ahogando haciéndola desaparecer como si nunca hubiera sido realizada.

__________

**END**or**FIN**

______________________________

Pequeña historia en un pequeño crossover. No hay mucho más que decir salvo lo que se ha podido leer en el fic.

¿Cuál es la respuesta a la última pregunta de Erza? ;P

Mandar todos los reviews que os apetezca que siempre son bienvenidos.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Shai**: Gracias.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Kuso**: Mierda.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Haramaki**: Faja.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Akuma no mi**: Fruta del diablo.

**Koukogakusha**: Arqueóloga.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Gomen**: Lo siento.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Seppun**: Beso.

Hasta aquí la historia de hoy, sea hoy el día en que la hayan leído ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
